Pokemon: Rise of the Poke-Teams
by irkengirl
Summary: In the world of Pokemon, humans no longer inhabit the Earth. Basically a Kalos adventure without trainers. SYOC, Apps Open!
1. Hi!

**Hello! As you can see, this is my first regular Pokemon fanfiction. Kinda sad, huh? ;) Read for just a little info, 'kay? :3**

"'Welcome back to Poke-News! I'm your host, Chatot, and we're here with to inform that yet another Pokemon Team has made it to the Champion! This team seems to specialize in Water- and Fighting-types! _Ouch!_ With yet another Sheer Cold from Lapras, our Mega-Evolving favorite Gardevoir has fainted! The Champion Team has to rely on Gourgeist to win! Lapras goes for another Sheer Cold! What's this!? Lapras can't use it anymore! She goes for an Ice Beam attack! Gourgeist suddenly vanishes with Phantom Force! How will Lapras deal with this? She goes for Protect, _ouch!_ only for it to be shattered by Phantom Force! Gourgeist's incredible move depletes Lapras' little remaining health, forcing the team to rely on the first to the Team, Greninja! Greninja strikes with Night Slash, scoring a super-effective hit! What's this? Greninja's body has darkened! Incredible! Greninja has the hidden Ability Protean! Gourgeist comes back at this with TM52 Focus Blast, defeating our final battler from the Team who traveled so far to defeat the Champion! Will anyone, _anyone,_ manage to defeat these five Teams?'" The television went black.

"I will," I said. "Someday..."

**So there, flamers! Now you can't flame this for being a non-story! Anyway, before I give you the app, HERE ARE SOME RULES!**

**PLEASE PM APPS. Nothing against people who review their apps, but I am SO tired of flames. So. Tired.**

**YOU MUST HAVE AN ACCOUNT. No offense to those who don't have an account, but accountless viewers leads to reviewed apps, and reviewed apps leads to flames. Sorry…**

**No legendaries, pseudo legendaries, or any other one of a kind Pokemon. So no Manaphy, Giratina, Mew(IT'S SO CUTE!), etc.**

**NO FAKEMON. I don't want any, "No, it can't learn that!" or "No, it's wings are feathered, not bug-like! However, spliced Pokemon are allowed. (They're very unique)**

**YOU MUST READ THESE RULES. And, to know that you read these rules, you must type, "I read the rules" backward, like this: "selur eht daer I".**

**NOTE: If you Pokemon is an evolved pokemon, depending on their location, they may not be in the evolution form mentioned in the your app. It's just fair.**

**NOTE: I'll need at least 3 starter apps. They can be for Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle, Chespin, Fennekin, or Froakie. I need at least one app for both sets, then one more app for either set. I will make an OC of my own out of the remaining set.**

**HERE'S THE APP!**

**-GENERAL-**

**Pokemon/Splicer:**

**Nickname?:**

**Gender:**

**Location(This affects level and when in the story they will show up):**

**Shiny?:**

**Markings?:**

**Clothes?:**

**-Battle Stuffs-**

**Ability:**

**Moveset:**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**-Personality-**

**Nature(affects personality and skills in battle):**

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Obsessions:**

**Fears:**

**Skills:**

**Struggles:**

**-INTERACTION-**

**Relationship?:**

**If yes, what type of person?:**

**Other:**

**Send them in! I need at least 10 apps.**


	2. Need moar

**Apps so far:**

**Rival team:**

**-GENERAL-**

**Pokemon/Splicer: Umbreon**

**Nickname?: Muffin**

**Gender: Male**

**Location(This affects level and when in the story they will show up): Emmmm? I don't mind I guess (Nor understand XD)**

**Shiny?: Nope, ze Muffin is not ze shiny**

**Markings?: Nope, but he has a a bang covering his eye, the yellow ring on his forhead is apart of his hair (Just check out my DA if it's confusing)**

**Clothes?: Nope, not really (Unless you want him to have the silver collar like in Katannie past)**

**-Battle Stuffs-**

**Ability: Any**

**Moveset:**

**1. Shadow Ball (Like you couldn't tell XD)**

**2. Quick attack (Rarely uses but does when needed)**

**3. Confuse Ray (Which is the other move he uses in battle)**

**4. Tail whip (Doesn't use much)**

**-Personality-**

**Nature(affects personality and skills in battle): Moody :P stern ect (Again, you can tell from Katannie)**

**Personality: Quite stubborn, get's cheesed off easy. Muffin tends to hide any form of happiness and is kinda like a gothic emo. He likes to get things done and fast and isn't afraid to attack when needed...or use Shadow Ball to get crap over with.**

**Likes: Getting stuff done**

**Dislikes: Most other pokemon**

**Obsessions: Non**

**Fears: He's Hydrophobic**

**Skills: Fast, kinda ninja like**

**Struggles: You can tell from his fear**

**-INTERACTION-**

**Relationship?: If you think someone suits him :P (Basically its up to you)**

**If yes, what type of person?: Don't mind, as long as they suit each other**

**Other: Nope :P Only to fear the name Muffin, most terrifying name ever**

* * *

><p><strong>-GENERAL-<strong>

**Pokemon: Electrike**

**Nickname: Sparks**

**Gender: Female**

**Location: Route 5 (Kalos)**

**Shiny?: No**

**Markings: lightning-shaped scar on forehead, just above eyes**

**Clothes: yellow anklet on front right leg**

**-Battle Stuff-**

**Ability: Static**

**Moves:**

**-Spark**

**-Quick Attack**

**-Ice Fang**

**-Bite**

**-Personality-**

**Nature: Adamant**

**Personality: Sparks can be very aggressive. She doesn't take lightly to insults. It's very easy to set her off. She can be moody and distant at times. She's not the friendliest Pokemon out there. She is very intelligent, and is good at reading people.**

**Likes: Battling, traveling**

**Dislikes: Losing a match, failure**

**Obsessions: Sparks is obsessed with getting stronger. Someday, she wants to find a Manectricite so she can be the best she can be once she evolves.**

**Fears: Deathly afraid of heights**

**Skills: Sparks is very fast in battle, and can execute one attack after another. She's also pretty smart (as stated above).**

**Struggles: Sparks struggles with the fact that she can't always win every match. She can't quite wrap her head around it.**

**-INTERACTION-**

**Relationships: No**

**If yes, what type of person?: N/A**

**Other: I think that's everything!**

* * *

><p><strong>PokemonSplicer: Froakie**

**Nickname?: Kaeru**

**Gender: Male**

**Location(This affects level and when in the story they will show up): Swamp**

**Shiny?: Yes**

**Markings?: Circle, Triangle, Diamond**

**Clothes?: one fingerless glove on one hand and dark purple cloak**

**-Battle Stuffs-**

**Ability: Torrent**

**When HP is below 1/3rd its maximum, power of Water-type moves is increased by 50%.**

**Moveset:**

**1. Substitute**

**The user makes a copy of itself using some of its HP. The copy serves as the user's decoy.**

**2. Dive**

**Diving on the first turn, the user floats up and attacks on the second turn. It can be used to dive deep in the ocean.**

**3. Water Shuriken**

**The user hits the target with throwing stars two to five times in a row. This move always goes first.**

**4. Dark Pulse**

**The user releases a horrible aura imbued with dark thoughts. It may also make the target flinch.**

**-Personality-**

**Nature(affects personality and skills in battle): Lonely**

**Personality: Kaeru was always one to keep to himself and wouldn't talk much so you can say he's anti-social. So due to this he doesn't have many friends and can't really easily speak to others (in other words he doesn't know how to talk to people). Despite all of this if you somehow manage to befriend him you can come to know him as over-protective. He's also quite greedy when it comes to food and belongings of his. Unintentionally though he comes of as cocky because of his high attack power and high HP stats. Another thing is that he can be a bit shy which doesn't help his social situation at all.**

**Likes: Water, The Dark, Food, The Sounds of Nature, Sleep**

**Dislikes: Noises (Such as a chatty Pokemon for example), Bright Lights (reason for wearing the cloak), Sour Foods**

**Obsessions: Food and Goodies**

**Fears: A fear that if he does befriend someone they might eventually betray him in the end**

**Skills: When fighting and or other things he uses his Speed and or HP to his advantage to compensate for his low defence**

**Struggles: His major struggle would be interacting because of the way he is and defence which ties in to his interaction since he isn't around many people**

**-INTERACTION-**

**Relationship?: Sure**

**If yes, what type of person?: Patient, Silent and Kind**

**Other: Nothing that comes to mind**

* * *

><p><strong>PokemonSplicer: Lucario that has been splice with a Feraligatr. His back has the Feraligatr red spines riding against him. parts of his fur are lighter then normal. He has two fangs sticking out and has the small pads on his arms and legs.**

**Nickname: Stein**

**Gender: Male**

**Location: Shalour City**

**Shiny?: No**

**Markings: Down his right arm, he has a black tribal style claw mark circling around his arm and has a red mark on his left eye.**

**Clothes: He has a black cloak around him most of the time. He has the mega bracelet around his arm, with the lucarioite. (If thats okay.)**

**-Battle stuff-**

**Ability: Justified**

**Moveset:**

**1. Close Combat**

**2. Bullet Punch**

**3. Aqua Tail**

**4. Sword dance**

**-Personality-**

**Nature: Adamant**

**Personality: Usually a loner, but has a very strong heart. He is a strong fighter and never gives up no matter what. He prefers to not really speak most of the time, and trained, but he prefers to keep to himself most times. He really only makes friends once in awhile. He has a knack for not giving up and He takes battling very seriously and will never give up, and he is short-temper.**

**Likes: Battling, exploring, taking a nap, sparring against other pokemon, and sometimes being alone.**

**Dislikes: Getting pulled into conversation, being bother when trying to sleep, trying to tick him off about battling, being called weak.**

**Obsessions: If bored, he silently counts to himself.**

**Fears: claustrophobia.**

**Skills: Hand-to-hand combat, being able to stay under water for awhile, climbing and jumping from trees, and a hard determination to break.**

**Struggles: Fighting in the dark, and trying to be social.**

**-Interaction-**

**Relationship: Yes**

**If yes, what type of person: A person that can either hold themselves or is capable of challenging him without any fear.**

**Other: He prefers to usually meditate by himself.**

* * *

><p><strong>Main team apps:<strong>

**Pokemon: Froakie**

**Nickname: Kiki**

**Gender: Girl**

**Location: Route 2**

**Shiny: No**

**Markings: Nope**

**Clothes: Bow Tie**

**Ability: Torrent**

**Move Set:**

**1. Bubble**

**2. Quick Attack**

**3. Double Team**

**4. Water Pulse**

**Nature: Jolly**

**Personality: Happy and Loyal, Loves to be around other Pokemon.**

**Likes: Frubbles, Bow Ties**

**Dislikes: Fire**

**Obsessions: Chasing Butterflys**

**Fears: Fire**

**Skills: Swimming**

**Struggles: Defensive Moves**

**Relationship: Nope**

* * *

><p><strong>-General-<strong>

**Pokemon/Splicer: Scraggy (Evolves into Scrafty)**

**Nickname: Omar**

**Gender: Male**

**Location: Kalos Route 5 (Versant Road)**

**Shiny: No**

**Markings: No**

**Clothes: Wears an oversized red hoodie with the words Carpe Diem in orange and black graffiti art style on the front. He also has a golden chain necklace with a lock as the pendant.**

**-Battle Stuff-**

**Ability: Moxie**

**Moveset:**

**1. Dragon Dance (Egg)**

**2. Ice Punch (Egg)**

**3. Low Kick-Brick Break-Hi Jump Kick**

**4. Leer-Swagger-Crunch**

**-Personality-**

**Nature: Impish**

**Personality: Omar is a bit mischievous and enjoys clowning around, often pulling pranks on others. He's very adventurous but he usually gets himself and others into trouble. Born into poverty, he could only dream of competing in a team so when e's not causing trouble, he trains hard.**

**Likes: Joking around, pulling pranks, eating Sitrus Berries (he loves sour food), exploring**

**Dislikes: Mean rich people, arrogant people, Figy Berries, Wiki Berries, Mago Berries, and Aguav Berries**

**Obsessions: Shiny things and drawing graffiti**

**Fears: Spider Pokemon, after joining the team he starts fearing being alone again**

**Skills: Very good at parkour**

**Struggles: I noticed that the team that battled the champion team in the prologue consisted of water and fighting-types so I was thinking that Omar's older brother Drake (Scrafty) could be on that team and always make taunt his younger brother.**

**-Interaction-**

**Relationship: Sure, if you want**

**If yes, what type: A girl who's sweet but at the same time, keeps Scraggy in line and won't take his crap. She worries about him when he gets himself into trouble and yells at him for being so reckless because she cares.**

**Other: N/A**

* * *

><p><strong>-GENERAL-<strong>

**Pokemon/Splicer: Shinx**

**Nickname?: Bolt**

**Gender: Female**

**Location(This affects level and when in the story they will show up): Main character, level 5**

**Shiny?: No :(**

**Markings?: green leaf pattern over one eye**

**Clothes?: green bandana with one pink heart on the front**

**-Battle Stuffs-**

**Ability: Intimidate**

**Moveset:**

**Attract**

**Charge Beam**

**Bite**

**Discharge**

**-Personality-**

**Nature(affects personality and skills in battle): Jolly**

**Personality: Determined, can be protective of her friends, kind, semi-competitive, and playful**

**Likes: adventure, having fun, friends**

**Dislikes: jerks, bad guys**

**Obsessions: friends**

**Fears: danger**

**Skills: Good Speed stat, great Special Attack stat**

**Struggles: low Defense Stat, low Special Defense stat**

**-INTERACTION-**

**Relationship?: no**

**If yes, what type of person?: no**

**Other: no**

**We need a kanto starter and 4 others!**


	3. NO MOAR NEEDZ

**We have everyone! Here are the apps!**

**Rival team:**

**-GENERAL-**

**Pokemon/Splicer: Umbreon**

**Nickname?: Muffin**

**Gender: Male**

**Location(This affects level and when in the story they will show up): Emmmm? I don't mind I guess (Nor understand XD)**

**Shiny?: Nope, ze Muffin is not ze shiny**

**Markings?: Nope, but he has a a bang covering his eye, the yellow ring on his forhead is apart of his hair (Just check out my DA if it's confusing)**

**Clothes?: Nope, not really (Unless you want him to have the silver collar like in Katannie past)**

**-Battle Stuffs-**

**Ability: Any**

**Moveset:**

**1. Shadow Ball (Like you couldn't tell XD)**

**2. Quick attack (Rarely uses but does when needed)**

**3. Confuse Ray (Which is the other move he uses in battle)**

**4. Tail whip (Doesn't use much)**

**-Personality-**

**Nature(affects personality and skills in battle): Moody :P stern ect (Again, you can tell from Katannie)**

**Personality: Quite stubborn, get's cheesed off easy. Muffin tends to hide any form of happiness and is kinda like a gothic emo. He likes to get things done and fast and isn't afraid to attack when needed...or use Shadow Ball to get crap over with.**

**Likes: Getting stuff done**

**Dislikes: Most other pokemon**

**Obsessions: Non**

**Fears: He's Hydrophobic**

**Skills: Fast, kinda ninja like**

**Struggles: You can tell from his fear**

**-INTERACTION-**

**Relationship?: If you think someone suits him :P (Basically its up to you)**

**If yes, what type of person?: Don't mind, as long as they suit each other**

**Other: Nope :P Only to fear the name Muffin, most terrifying name ever**

* * *

><p><strong>-GENERAL-<strong>

**Pokemon: Electrike**

**Nickname: Sparks**

**Gender: Female**

**Location: Route 5 (Kalos)**

**Shiny?: No**

**Markings: lightning-shaped scar on forehead, just above eyes**

**Clothes: yellow anklet on front right leg**

**-Battle Stuff-**

**Ability: Static**

**Moves:**

**-Spark**

**-Quick Attack**

**-Ice Fang**

**-Bite**

**-Personality-**

**Nature: Adamant**

**Personality: Sparks can be very aggressive. She doesn't take lightly to insults. It's very easy to set her off. She can be moody and distant at times. She's not the friendliest Pokemon out there. She is very intelligent, and is good at reading people.**

**Likes: Battling, traveling**

**Dislikes: Losing a match, failure**

**Obsessions: Sparks is obsessed with getting stronger. Someday, she wants to find a Manectricite so she can be the best she can be once she evolves.**

**Fears: Deathly afraid of heights**

**Skills: Sparks is very fast in battle, and can execute one attack after another. She's also pretty smart (as stated above).**

**Struggles: Sparks struggles with the fact that she can't always win every match. She can't quite wrap her head around it.**

**-INTERACTION-**

**Relationships: No**

**If yes, what type of person?: N/A**

**Other: I think that's everything!**

* * *

><p><strong>PokemonSplicer: Froakie**

**Nickname?: Kaeru**

**Gender: Male**

**Location(This affects level and when in the story they will show up): Swamp**

**Shiny?: Yes**

**Markings?: Circle, Triangle, Diamond**

**Clothes?: one fingerless glove on one hand and dark purple cloak**

**-Battle Stuffs-**

**Ability: Torrent**

**When HP is below 1/3rd its maximum, power of Water-type moves is increased by 50%.**

**Moveset:**

**1. Substitute**

**The user makes a copy of itself using some of its HP. The copy serves as the user's decoy.**

**2. Dive**

**Diving on the first turn, the user floats up and attacks on the second turn. It can be used to dive deep in the ocean.**

**3. Water Shuriken**

**The user hits the target with throwing stars two to five times in a row. This move always goes first.**

**4. Dark Pulse**

**The user releases a horrible aura imbued with dark thoughts. It may also make the target flinch.**

**-Personality-**

**Nature(affects personality and skills in battle): Lonely**

**Personality: Kaeru was always one to keep to himself and wouldn't talk much so you can say he's anti-social. So due to this he doesn't have many friends and can't really easily speak to others (in other words he doesn't know how to talk to people). Despite all of this if you somehow manage to befriend him you can come to know him as over-protective. He's also quite greedy when it comes to food and belongings of his. Unintentionally though he comes of as cocky because of his high attack power and high HP stats. Another thing is that he can be a bit shy which doesn't help his social situation at all.**

**Likes: Water, The Dark, Food, The Sounds of Nature, Sleep**

**Dislikes: Noises (Such as a chatty Pokemon for example), Bright Lights (reason for wearing the cloak), Sour Foods**

**Obsessions: Food and Goodies**

**Fears: A fear that if he does befriend someone they might eventually betray him in the end**

**Skills: When fighting and or other things he uses his Speed and or HP to his advantage to compensate for his low defence**

**Struggles: His major struggle would be interacting because of the way he is and defence which ties in to his interaction since he isn't around many people**

**-INTERACTION-**

**Relationship?: Sure**

**If yes, what type of person?: Patient, Silent and Kind**

**Other: Nothing that comes to mind**

* * *

><p><strong>PokemonSplicer: Lucario that has been splice with a Feraligatr. His back has the Feraligatr red spines riding against him. parts of his fur are lighter then normal. He has two fangs sticking out and has the small pads on his arms and legs.**

**Nickname: Stein**

**Gender: Male**

**Location: Shalour City**

**Shiny?: No**

**Markings: Down his right arm, he has a black tribal style claw mark circling around his arm and has a red mark on his left eye.**

**Clothes: He has a black cloak around him most of the time. He has the mega bracelet around his arm, with the lucarioite. (If thats okay.)**

**-Battle stuff-**

**Ability: Justified**

**Moveset:**

**1. Close Combat**

**2. Bullet Punch**

**3. Aqua Tail**

**4. Sword dance**

**-Personality-**

**Nature: Adamant**

**Personality: Usually a loner, but has a very strong heart. He is a strong fighter and never gives up no matter what. He prefers to not really speak most of the time, and trained, but he prefers to keep to himself most times. He really only makes friends once in awhile. He has a knack for not giving up and He takes battling very seriously and will never give up, and he is short-temper.**

**Likes: Battling, exploring, taking a nap, sparring against other pokemon, and sometimes being alone.**

**Dislikes: Getting pulled into conversation, being bother when trying to sleep, trying to tick him off about battling, being called weak.**

**Obsessions: If bored, he silently counts to himself.**

**Fears: claustrophobia.**

**Skills: Hand-to-hand combat, being able to stay under water for awhile, climbing and jumping from trees, and a hard determination to break.**

**Struggles: Fighting in the dark, and trying to be social.**

**-Interaction-**

**Relationship: Yes**

**If yes, what type of person: A person that can either hold themselves or is capable of challenging him without any fear.**

**Other: He prefers to usually meditate by himself.**

* * *

><p><strong>PokémonSplicer: Houndoom spliced with a Sharpedo so he has a fin on his back and a yellow marking on his forehead**

**Nickname: Wrath**

**Gender: male**

**Location: Safari Zone**

**Shiny: no**

**Markings: a scar going along the left side of his face**

**Clothes: spiked bands on his horns**

**-Battle Stuffs-**

**Ability: Flashfire (basically if he is hit by a fire type attack it triggers this ability which makes him immune to fire type attacks and increases the power of his own fire type attacks)**

**Moveset:**

**1. Thunder fang (only uses it if it effects his opponents)**

**2. Fire spin (most preferred attack)**

**3. Night slash (loves to use this just as much as fire spin)**

**4. Aqua jet (uses it to really surprise his opponents)**

**-Personality-**

**Nature: Brave**

**Personality: very straightforward and not afraid to admit his feelings on certain things. Protective of others which goes against the usual dark types behavior. Always ready for a fight and never backs down from a challenge. Usually kind and reasonable unless you make him mad or mess with those he cares about.**

**Likes: training, exploring, meeting new pokemon**

**Dislikes: arrogance, being looked down on and those who give up too easily**

**Obsessions: loves to throw himself into danger and can't resist the call of dangerous happenings**

**Fears: letting those he cares for down. (his nature is brave for petes sake!)**

**Skills: his endurance and stamina are like none other. Meaning he can take a lot of hits and still keep coming back for more.**

**Struggles: Takes a while for him to beat faster opponents since he waits for the right time to strike so as to deal the most damage possible.**

**Relationship: isn't in one but wants one**

**If yes, what type of person?: doesn't matter as long as you think they go good together.**

* * *

><p><strong>-GENERAL-<strong>

**Pokemon/Splicer: Charmander/Gible**

**Nickname?: Fang**

**Gender: Male**

**Location(This affects level and when in the story they will show up): Lumiose City**

**Shiny?: Yes**

**Markings?: No**

**Clothes?: a fedora**

**-Battle Stuffs-**

**Ability: Rough Skin**

**Moveset:**

**Ember**

**Scratch**

**Sand Attack**

**Dragon Rage**

**-Personality-**

**Nature(affects personality and skills in battle): Brave**

**Personality: Always waits for the perfect opportunity to strike, pushes forward further than necessary, has a tendency to look down upon those who are weaker than him, independant strategy-wise**

**Likes: Battle, strategy, carrying his teammates when in need**

**Dislikes: Those who are weak, not getting to carry on with his own plans**

**Obsessions: Battle**

**Fears: Ice-types**

**Skills: Battling, strategy**

**Struggles: Teamwork**

**-INTERACTION-**

**Relationship?: No**

**If yes, what type of person?: No**

**Other: Nope**

* * *

><p><strong>Main team apps:<strong>

**Pokemon: Froakie**

**Nickname: Kiki**

**Gender: Girl**

**Location: Route 2**

**Shiny: No**

**Markings: Nope**

**Clothes: Bow Tie**

**Ability: Torrent**

**Move Set:**

**1. Bubble**

**2. Quick Attack**

**3. Double Team**

**4. Water Pulse**

**Nature: Jolly**

**Personality: Happy and Loyal, Loves to be around other Pokemon.**

**Likes: Frubbles, Bow Ties**

**Dislikes: Fire**

**Obsessions: Chasing Butterflys**

**Fears: Fire**

**Skills: Swimming**

**Struggles: Defensive Moves**

**Relationship: Nope**

* * *

><p><strong>-General-<strong>

**Pokemon/Splicer: Scraggy (Evolves into Scrafty)**

**Nickname: Omar**

**Gender: Male**

**Location: Kalos Route 5 (Versant Road)**

**Shiny: No**

**Markings: No**

**Clothes: Wears an oversized red hoodie with the words Carpe Diem in orange and black graffiti art style on the front. He also has a golden chain necklace with a lock as the pendant.**

**-Battle Stuff-**

**Ability: Moxie**

**Moveset:**

**1. Dragon Dance (Egg)**

**2. Ice Punch (Egg)**

**3. Low Kick-Brick Break-Hi Jump Kick**

**4. Leer-Swagger-Crunch**

**-Personality-**

**Nature: Impish**

**Personality: Omar is a bit mischievous and enjoys clowning around, often pulling pranks on others. He's very adventurous but he usually gets himself and others into trouble. Born into poverty, he could only dream of competing in a team so when e's not causing trouble, he trains hard.**

**Likes: Joking around, pulling pranks, eating Sitrus Berries (he loves sour food), exploring**

**Dislikes: Mean rich people, arrogant people, Figy Berries, Wiki Berries, Mago Berries, and Aguav Berries**

**Obsessions: Shiny things and drawing graffiti**

**Fears: Spider Pokemon, after joining the team he starts fearing being alone again**

**Skills: Very good at parkour**

**Struggles: I noticed that the team that battled the champion team in the prologue consisted of water and fighting-types so I was thinking that Omar's older brother Drake (Scrafty) could be on that team and always make taunt his younger brother.**

**-Interaction-**

**Relationship: Sure, if you want**

**If yes, what type: A girl who's sweet but at the same time, keeps Scraggy in line and won't take his crap. She worries about him when he gets himself into trouble and yells at him for being so reckless because she cares.**

**Other: N/A**

* * *

><p><strong>-GENERAL-<strong>

**Pokemon/Splicer: Shinx**

**Nickname?: Bolt**

**Gender: Female**

**Location(This affects level and when in the story they will show up): Main character, level 5**

**Shiny?: No :(**

**Markings?: green leaf pattern over one eye**

**Clothes?: green bandana with one pink heart on the front**

**-Battle Stuffs-**

**Ability: Intimidate**

**Moveset:**

**Attract**

**Charge Beam**

**Bite**

**Discharge**

**-Personality-**

**Nature(affects personality and skills in battle): Jolly**

**Personality: Determined, can be protective of her friends, kind, semi-competitive, and playful**

**Likes: adventure, having fun, friends**

**Dislikes: jerks, bad guys**

**Obsessions: friends**

**Fears: danger**

**Skills: Good Speed stat, great Special Attack stat**

**Struggles: low Defense Stat, low Special Defense stat**

**-INTERACTION-**

**Relationship?: no**

**If yes, what type of person?: no**

**Other: no**

* * *

><p><strong>Pokemonsplicer: shedinja**

**Nickname:Monochromia**

**Gender: female**

**Location: cave**

**Shiny: no**

**Markings: a big black hole like tattoo on her back, and a floating halo above her head**

**Clothes: she wears a black kimono with pink cherry blossom design on it and wooden sandals**

**Battle stuffs**

**Ability: wonder guard**

**Move set:**

**1. Shadow ball**

**2. Confuse ray**

**3. Leech life**

**4. Harden**

**Personality**

**Nature: timid**

**Likes: nighttime, the sea, dark places, occult, fireworks**

**Dislikes: light, cute stuff**

**Fears: being ignored like she is not even there, being alone**

**Skills: going through solid objects, can make herself invisible, can bear voices of the dead**

**Obsessions: wanting people to see her as a person, she like reading about the occult and myths about legendary and ancient pokemon.**

**Struggles: 1 hp, low k and f**

**Interaction**

**Relationship: yes**

**If yes what kind of person: sometime is encouraging, and can see her like a normal person**

* * *

><p><strong>Species: Fletchinder<strong>

**Nickname: Robin**

**Gender: Female**

**Location: I really don't mind but Robin is quite a high level, so she should turn up later in the story. Perhaps.**

**Shiny: no.**

**Markings: Robin has one faint crescent-shaped patch on her back that is slightly darker than her normal feathers.**

**Clothes: She wears a small woven bracelet that is red, orange, brown and yellow around her left leg. That's about it.**

**Ability: Flame Body**

**Moveset: Acrobatics, Flame Charge, Razor Wind, Aerial Ace**

**Nature: Quirky. She can also be considered bad at double and triple battles as she never likes to be told what to do by others who think they're the best at strategies.**

**Personality: Robin is a fiery and independent Pokémon, who loves to fly and battle worthy opponents. She loves to create and admire fine art, especially pencil sketches, and she will gladly lug around all her sketchpads - or she would if they didn't weigh her down in the air. Nesting in spacious areas where there is lots of storage space to keep stuff in, she has a large hoard of stationery which is her pride and joy. Although she never likes big groups, the friends Robin makes are her friends for life.**

**Likes: Freedom, flight, art, odd stationery items like sharpeners that eject the lead, storage space, her closest friends, battling**

**Dislikes: mean Pokémon, losing, badly drawn art, massive groups, Double and Triple battles, pushover Grass-types**

**Obsessions: Her art, her stationery hoard and STORAGE SPACE. When she needs to pick a spot to nest she always needs at least the amount of space to park a car.**

**Fears: Water. That's probably it, I think.**

**Skills: her Speed. Robin is extremely agile in the air and loves to fight in the sky.**

**Struggles: Her base defense is not as high as she would have liked, and her speed on the ground is positively sloppy.**

**Relationships: To love, Robin says "Eew, no thanks! "**

* * *

><p><strong>Pokémonsplicer: Bulbasour spliced with a Milotic. Has a slimmer build with a Milotics tail and bangs.**

**Nickname: Jewel**

**Gender: female**

**Location: wherever you need her to be is fine**

**Shiny: no**

**Markings: Blue markings around her eyes making it look like she has eye shadow on**

**Clothes: a red and green scarf around her neck**

**-Battle Stuffs-**

**Ability: Chlorophyll (speed increases when it is sunny out)**

**Moveset:**

**1. Solar beam (finishing move usually)**

**2. Vine whip (most common move)**

**3. Dragon tail (surprise attack)**

**4. Water Pulse (not used very often)**

**-Personality-**

**Nature: Lonely**

**Personality: nervous around new pokemon and tends to keep to herself. Usually attracts unwanted attention due to her Milotic traits. Has trouble speaking her mind so tends to keep quiet unless urged to speak up. Hates sexist b*** and perverts with a passion. Usually likes to play it safe. Is a great cook. Takes out any frustrations she may have with battling.**

**Likes: gaining new friends, making new recipes, battling**

**Dislikes: sexists, perverts, arrogant pokemon**

**Obsessions: loves cooking a little too much and tends to go overboard with it.**

**Fears: being alone**

**Skills: adaptable to any situation and knows how to outmaneuver her opponent**

**Struggles: very hard to make friends and allies.**

**Relationship: isn't in one but desperately wants one so as to not be alone anymore.**

**If yes what type of person?: anyone who you thinks fits her.**

**That's that! I'll try to update soon!**


End file.
